legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 50-41
50. Arecus Music= Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Arceus music Spoilers for Arecus and The Jewel of Life To start the second half, let's have Dr.House describe the pokemon That's Right Arecus is on the list and I don't see why not. Arecus is the most diverse pokemon in the whole roster being able to be any type you want, be through attaching plates to represent types and with a wide variety of TMS and having basic stats of 120 all around. Arceus is particularly based on a creator deity, present in many world cultures.which is indeed acurate as Arceus created the Sinnoh region and possibly the entire Pokémon world, the lake guardians: Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Because of this, Arceus is thought to be one of the most long-lived of all Pokémon species. Arceus's stance and general form are similar to Egyptian bull and calf idols, particularly Apis. The arc on its back may be inspired by the circle arc used to represent reincarnation in Hinduism. In The Anime Arecus was the title character of the movie and was a talking pokemon out against humanity wanting Justice for a past betrayal making you think it's evil. But as we learn Arecus actually isn't evil and isn't unjustified in wanting revenge on humanity. It turns out in the past Arceus was a trusting Pokémon to any individual who was willing to join forces with it, as demonstrated with Damos who saved it's life and they became pals and everything was all well until totally not a villain Marcus hypnotized Damos to keep the Jewel of Life away from which Arceus needed to survive and due to this betrayal caused Arecus to want revenge on humanity as it was almost murdered by people it had saved with no benefit to itself save the satisfaction of doing good! It took Ash, Dawn and the others to fix this when Dialga sent them back time to stop Marcus, and through altering the past , Arceus eventually halts its rampage and is thankful to our heroes and notes that for the first time it truly feels it belongs to the world they inhabit. I said before, and I'll say it again what a way to end a Triology of the Diamond and Pearl Movies. 49. Kingdra Music= Dragon Den from Johto Now we have the only Gen 2 Dragon type, Kingdra Kingdra is a rather unqiue dragon type as most dragons seem to have high stats and/or have a very high attack stat. Kingdra is rather a jack of trades dragon type. Kingdra can be obtained by having a dragon scale attached to a Seadra traded. It's worth it to obtain one and you'll be rewarded for your searches. Kingdra is also one pokemon you really don't want to be around when it's tired, when it yawns it can create undercurrents capable of destroying small ships. I'd hate to be around it Kingdra was until Gen 6 A rather hard to counter with only a weakness to dragon and having use of Ice Beam and Blizzard, also you all remember how much a pain Clair's Kingdra was in Johto Games with that quick speed, powerful attack and the lack of any powerful dragon types. Kingdra's orgin is based on a weedy sea dragon, but still shares many characteristics with regular seahorses. The fact that it dwells on the sea floor while creating whirlpools may be based on the mythical monster Charybdis. Charybdis is Very Interesting, Gamefreak, Kingdra is a diffcult Pokemon to obtain but it's worth it to get an unique dragon and it won't be the last one. 48. Sharpedo Music = Vs Archie/Maxie Coming back to Generation 3 we have my favorite water pokemon from Hoenn, Sharpedo. Sharpedo is easily one of the most deadly water types out there due to it's appearance Sharpedo is of course a shark but shaped like a torpedo, in addition it looks like a shark that was cut in half. Sharpedo's overall body is similar to that ocean sunfish which have sandpaper like shin which makes sense as due to Sharpedo's stats Now on to battle capabilties, Sharpedo is fierce in attack stats, of psyhcial and special, Sharpedo is also rather fast and it's speed increases even more when it has it's hidden ability Speed Boost. Sharpedo though has low defenses which makes sense due it's ocean sunfish body, despite this it can make any foe pay for touching it with it's ability Rough Skin. Sharpedo's speed is that of 75 to 80 miles a hour though this doesn't allow it to swim long distances. Sharpedo is considered as Bully of the Sea or The Gangs of the Sea due those teeth. As Long as Sharpedo doesn't sing about it's teeth I'm fine No, NO not that one Sharpedo's fangs also can rip through iron and steel, being able to tear apart a supertanker into pieces. That just made Sharpedo even more scary, Jaws Theme In Gen 6 Sharpedo gets a Mega Evolution where, the fangs in its mouth have transformed, and the horns that have sprouted from its nose can be regrown countless times. The yellow patterns on its body are scars carved into it in battle. With explosive propulsion, it can exceed 125mph in an instant. If Alpha Sapphire is your remake Gen 3 game you will fight this thing. Sharpedo also gets Strong Jaw which has the ability to increase bite attacks which makes Crunch stronger that to STAB. Also one thing to point out Sharpedo has a unique surf / dive model, and it moves twice as fast compared to other Pokemon. Unfortunately you won't be able to fish anything from on top of it, not only because it presumably scares other Pokémon off. With these traits, Sharpedo takes the number 48 on the list 47. Garchomp Music= Vs Cynthia About we got to the pseudo legendaries, and 3 of them are on my list. The 1st is Garchomp, the psuedo legendary of Generation 4. Garchomp is hands down one of the most powerful non legendaries out there and it's stayed that way even when Fairy types go introduced. Garchomp has the highest HP base stat of all non-legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and has one of the highest attacks as well. No Wonder this was Cynthia's main pokemon and most dangerous pokemon in the game and the anime. When I first saw this thing when beating Diamond for the first time, I wanted one so I went over to the cave and caught as a Gible and with another hard training it became an Garchomp and became a part of my remade Gen 4 Team alongside Rampardos, Infernape, and Drifblim. Origin reagrding Appearance-wise, is that Garchomp is like a cross between a European dragon, various species of sharks (including the hammerhead), and possibly a dromaeosaurid or other theropod dinosaur. Its design also strongly resembles a jet aircraft. which rings true as Garchomp can fly at an incredible speed—helped by the fine scales on its body that reduce drag—to catch its prey. If it can do that why can't it use fly But Garchomp doesn't need to fly as it would be even more overpowered and it already has powerful moves such as Earthquake, Dragon Rush, Fire Fang, Brick Break , Stone Edge and Poison Jab for Fairy Types.As of Gen 6, Garchomp can now Mega evolve as it grows in size, become more angular ,it gets sharp, red blades that are reminscent of the Grim Reaper and also get spiky. All of it's stat raise apart from Speed which falls and gets a new ability Sand Force which increases the strength of it's already strong ground moves. Garchomp also has a cool cry too, one last question. Why is Garchomp so awesome? 46. Dragalge Music= Vs Elite Four in Kalos Time for another unique Dragon type and this time is Dragalge, the poison dragon of Gen 6. Dragalge is really not that different from Kingdra as it does resemble a leafy seadragon. However Dragalge is still better than Kingdra due to it's typing, moves and stats. Draglage's type is wicked and is the only dual type of Poison/Dragon. It also makes Draglage one of the only two dragon types that are safe from Fairy type attacks alongside Dialga. Draglage also has several attacks that make it powerful and Draglage's Sludge Bomb and Draco Meteor is ridculously strong thanks to it's special ability Adaptabilty which powers up STAB moves. Dralage is rather slow but has rather good special stats at use. Dragalge also has the appearance of looking really fierce and is very territorial, Dragalge's poison is also really very strong which has the power to eat through the hull of a tanker, To quote Arnold Bullshit as Poison types don't hurt Steel Types.Apart from Adaptability it will inflict posion regardless of who touches who making a pokemon to be cautious around. So if you want this pokemon, Get Pokemon Y catch a Skrelyp, be patient in raising one to getting level 48 and bam you get this Poisonus dragon. 45. Delphox Music= Team Flare Lysandre We havn't had a fire starter in a while and Delphox is the starter this time. Delphox is a starter that finally undid the ongoing Fire/Fighting starter types. Delphox is a Fire/Psychic type instead and it's look fitting for the dual type as Delphox is based on a fox with elements of a witch or mage. Delphox's name is a reference to the Oracle of Delphi. Delphox is the lightest starter pokemon, weighing less than 100 pounds and has the highest base Special Attack of them all. However It has the shallowest move pool of the three starters, cannot learn many TMs that could cover its weaknesses and/or make use of its great Special Attack like Energy Ball, and only has four known egg moves. Delhpox was unspringsly my first Kalos Pokemon when I got Pokemon Y as Chimchar and Charmander were this for Gen 1 and 4 repesectively. Delphox looks like something out of Harry Potter if you gave one of the wizard's pets magic and made bipedal. Delphox's unique as a fire/psychic type goes and this is the main reason I put it above Infernape. 44. Serperior Music= Pokemon Black and White Gym Here's another starter and my second favorite Unova starter Serperior. Serperiror is a literal snake in the grass that has piercing glares and if that fails will attack with full force. Serperior has one of the most complex orgins which is one reason it's this high. Serperior's orgin is based on many species of snakes and lizards such as Oxybelis fulgidus, Ahaetulla nasuta, and Ahaetulla prasina (species of vine snakes), as well as the emerald tree boa, royal python, and possibly Burton's legless lizard. Serperior's head and the extensions on its collar may be based on the bird of paradise or false bird of paradise flowers, and possibly a cobra's hood. Serperior may also originate from Quetzalcoatl, a green, feathered serpent deity. Its body markings resemble the acanthus leaf motifs popularized during the Renaissance. Serperior is also based on French royalty, specifically mentioning the anime The Rose of Versailles as inspiration. The fact that Serperior amplifies sunlight in its body, as stated in its Pokédex entry, may be an allusion to King Louis XIV of France, who famously referred to himself as the "Sun King". Its white face also alludes to the skin whitening fashion, mostly used by the European aristocracy in the 17th century. Serperior is a very speedy pokemon and also a rather defensive pokemon that makes it helpful for defending. Serperior however doesn't have high attack and is proably the starter with the least diversity of attacks with Grass, Normal attacks and Dragon Tail which is what made me keep distance from Snivy. However in White 2, I decided to use Snivy as unlike the previous game Serperior could learn a wider variety of attacks and that's when I chose to use Snivy, in adition it was a starter I decided to use more defensivy than before with Coil and Leech Seed. In addition, Seperior have a very useful hidden ability which unfortuantly is illegal and that would be Contrary which does opposite effects to stats so you really make this thing powerful with a move like Leaf Storm or anything that lowers stats. While Serperior isn't my favorite Unova Starter, I still perfer him over Samurott and let's face Snivy is a challenge but worth the raising process 43. Galvantula Music= Chargestone cave What do you get when you comine Electro and Spider Man Powers, you get Galvantula. Galvantula is a cool and unique bug pokemon for Gen 5, and is personally my third favorite Gen 5 Bug type. Galvantual's orgin is based of course on a spider, a tarantula and it's name combines this as wel as galvanism Galvantula is a quick pokemon with good Special Attack stat that helps for it's Bug and Electric types ans also learns Grass attacks from TMs and move tutors to give it good coverage against Rock types. However Galvantula has low defenses and HP which make it canon folder for Rock and Fire Type Attacks. Galvantula is also the only electric type I would actually give Thunder instead of Thunderbolt and that's because of it's ability Compound Eyes which raises Thunder's accuracy to 91% as opposed to the usual 70%. Galvantula is also a rather creepy bug pokemon as it has the ability to use silk charged with electricitity to ensare prey and stuns the victims and then Galvantula consumes it's Prey. Ahhh 42. Tyrantum Music= Terminus Cave Now for the other Kalos Fossil, Tyrantum. Tyrantum is another kickass fossil pokemon as this time we have a fossil dragon which was treated like a king due to it's status of invincibility, with the crest acting as a crown while the white extensions are its beard and cape and an unmatched predator. Tyrantrum has an utterly monstrous Attack stat and has two abilities to benefit it, Strong Jaw increases the power of biting moves by 50%. and Rock Head as an hidden ability which allows to be safe from Head Smash. Tryantum also has the highest defense of all non-legendary pokemon, this makes Tyrantum a Mother Fucking T-Rex which evolves from Tyrunt the Chomper equivalant of a Pokemon However Tytantum has many weaknesses and slow speed which make a easy Dragon to counter with Ground, Fighting, Steel, Ice, Dragon and Fairy all as weaknesses. But still if someone messes with Tyrantum He will eat that Bitch 41. Yveltal Music = Victory Road Kalos Spoilers for Pokemon Diancie In Generation 6, they were barely any Kalos Legendaries and I ultimately I show Yveltal. Yveltal is one of the creepiest and scary pokemon of them all. Why is that well Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Oblivion Wing where The user absorbs its target's HP. The user's HP is restored by over half of the damage taken by the target making it the ulmate draining attack Yveltal's orgin is one of the most interesting ones since Serperior which is that of an avian in the shape of the letter Y. It may be based on the giant Hræsvelgr, or "Corpse Swallower," which takes the form of an eagle and sits at the end of the world, creating wind as it flaps its wings. It may also be based on the Hawk Veðrfölnir or the unnamed eagle.. Yveltal may also be a personification of the Black Death, possibly drawing further inspiration from the avian-like costumes worn by Plague doctors who tended to the sick. Much like Yveltal had taken the lives of countless humans and Pokémon alike 800 years ago, Human Y. pestis was responsible for the death of at least one-third of the European population between 1347 and 1353. Yveltal also likely draws inspiration from carrion birds such as crows and vultures. It may have some basis on the wyvern of European legend and folklore. Yveltal also appeared in the latest movie and acted as the true antagonist of the movie and I really like the fact that they actually made Yveltal a evil and terrigying pokemon as opposed to typically being misunderstood. It caused just great destruction and was capable of petrfying people with it's oblivion wing, a.l.a Mewtwo. IN fact it needed to be calmed in ordered to be defeated. Due to all these aspects, Yveltal is possibly one of the most fearsome pokemon out there and is possibly the worst way to die at this thing's hands. Category:Blog posts